CyberOps
Origin Superhuman Threat After witnessing the Battle of Demith and the Sunhawk's destruction by superhumans firsthand, Emperor XtremEvan knew he had to reconsider his original protocol of handling superhumans inside of the Epsilon Empire. XtremEvan originally had rules in place that required superhumans to turn themselves in to Atlas Enterprise, and the company would neutralize their powers or simply kill them outright, as he knew what they were capable of prior to the Battle of Demith. Now, with his flagship vaporized by Demithian superhumans, he knew he needed an elite unit of superhumans to counter the new threat. Test Subjects The Emperor met with Schpein, the president of HGE, to discuss this new problem and how best to combat it. After careful planning and data gathering was made over the course of a week, the decision to bring superhumans into the EAF was made. However, these would not be normal people of free will: they would be bio-engineered, die-hard loyalists in order to prevent any dissension, as XtremEvan knew that a rogue superhuman could be extremely dangerous. Project CyberOps was a go. By March of 2154, Schpein had two test subjects to work with for the new development program, the Amalgam siblings Storm Flare and Steel Talon. Due to the fact that both could regenerate in case of serious damage, Schpein was able to perform all sorts of experiments on them to gather data for the new project. The siblings underwent excruciating exercises and implants that provided extremely valuable data, such as the success of S1M4, a nano-injection that altered a patient's brainwaves and made them completely dedicated to the Empire (the injection was later produced en mass and dumped in the water supply to exert further control over the population). The organ implants took a bit longer to develop, and Steel Talon's skeletal structure was completely altered forever. Schpein eventually worked out the implants, and by 2156 it was time to bring in capable people to transform into supersoldiers. How to: Create a CyberOps Agent Location In late 2156, HGE had a dedicated team of analysts equipped with supercomputers that would scour the System-Net for individuals who had the right genetic traits to make them compatible for the implants. HGE Assault Teams and Police Forces would secure the most likely prospects and take them to HGE's Physics Lab on Arktavia, where they would take minor injections to confirm that they are compatible. Usually anyone who wasn't was simply killed outright by the guards or would slip into a coma and die eventually due to the effects of the injection. However, those who weren't harmed, were then taken up to Battlebase Cathedral for further implants. The Implants Once the subjects, who were drugged in transit, arrived at the orbital station over Venglar, the implantation process began. Schpein worked directly in the lab to replicate a subject's cells and replace them with bio-engineered ones. Another way to do it was to replace entire organs that had already been fabricated and had enough of the cellular material to make a significant biological difference. A small number of compatible subjects did die in the procedures, but enough managed to emerge with powers to keep the program effective. After they were implanted and their powers were rapidly developing, they received the S1M4 Injection, which made them dedicate themselves entirely to the Empire and its interests. Training Once the subjects were fully conscious, which normally took about a month after the procedure as their body was still acquainting itself with the new powers, they were given a short briefing about what they were: property of HGE and servants of the Empire's military forces. With the S1M4 inside of them, every single one had no problem working for the Epsilon Empire. Immediately after the briefing, EAF Training Officers and Drill Sergeants would take command and begin training them. The subjects underwent extensive military training that lasted over 8 months, and once that was completed they would then work with HGE technicians on using their powers. The power training program usually lasted about 4 months or so, and by the end of that they were organized into their unit and began going on deployments. The few selected for officer leadership roles went to Officer Training School on the surface of Venglar to the primary military continent; Chandelier. Operations Red Force CyberOps is split into two combat groups, Red Force and Blue Force. Red Force is designated as the offensive strike force. Platoons and Squads inside of this unit are usually deployed with standard military forces to help combat operations go smoothly. Red Force is split into 2 Platoons with 3 squads each, and units as small as individual squads can be sent out on missions throughout the LGA sector. The commander of Red Force is Captain Gary Sanders. Blue Force The second sector of CyberOps is Blue Force, which is designated as the Covert operations unit. Blue Force missions include search and destroy deep in enemy territory, search and rescue of VIPS, undercover operations, and assassinations. Blue Force is also split into 2 platoons with 3 squads each. The commander of Blue Force is Captain Dustin Asher. Chain of Command Every platoon in both Blue Force and Red Force has a Platoon Sergeant, usually of rank Staff Sergeant, and a Platoon Commander, generally a 1st. Lieutenant. The sergeants always embark on missions while the commanders oversee operations and step in when they have to. After them is the Force commander, and above them is the overall CyberOps Operations Commander, Colonel Ray. Colonel Ray reports directly to both Schpein and General Reed, who then report to Emperor XtremEvan. Current Ops (All information past this point is outdated and only used for reference) CyberOps has been in existence since 2152, and within the past 16 years has created 5 teams of 15+ Operatives ( with the exception of Green Force 2, which has only 3 members ) who work independently of the military. Each team is led by an officer chosen by Emperor XtremEvan himself to lead their given CyberOps team. In order to make leadership of the teams run more smoothly, each team leader has two lieutenants appointed to them to further simplify the of the chain of command. Their chain of command is Emperor XtremEvan > President Schpein > Colonel Ray > CyberOps Team Leaders > Lieutenants, completely leaving out the Military Supreme Commander, Evanata. The EAF can request CyberOps Forces however, and will usually receive them as the emperor does not have any primary operations for them yet. The Agents The agents, unlike the Osykans, are actually pure humans with slight modifications to create drastic changes. The EAF has supercomputers that they use to track the very small population of humans that are capable of being turned into agents. Once a few humans have been selected, military police secure them and bring them to the Cathedral, a space station that remains in high orbit over Planet Venglar, and serves as the CyberOps HQ. The humans who are inducted into the program then receive "enhancements" in the form of cells and organs that Schpein fabricates which are then implanted within the agent's body and connected to their organic systems through cybernetic implants. After a recovery period, the new cells and organs serve to grant the agent they are implanted within superhuman abilities and powers, allowing them to perform their duty to the Epsilon Empire in a capacity impossible for standard field operatives. The Enhancements Study The first thing that Schpein believed was necessary in the creation of the CyberOps program was to find a way to create superhumans from ordinary humans. Initially Schpein worked on fabricating secondary organs and cells that could be used to give humans extraordinary abilities by studying the physiology of the Osykans, but Schpein soon found this limiting and he required more subjects to study so he could draw more data and thus become capable of creating a wider range of abilities. Schpein then began studying superhumans, with subjects taken from civilians within the Epsilon Empire, and enemy superhumans captured from the Demith Dominion. The experiments Schpein would run were quite invasive and would often leave the subjects dead, but he got the data he needed. Schpein often wishes he could get his hands on Rohaz subjects to study, and on one occasion he finally got his wish. Capable Subjects While there are over 80 agents within the CyberOps program, the degree of power present within each agent varies greatly. While the number of humans compatible with the CyberOps treatment is quite small, the number capable of surviving the more invasive procedures ( which also yield the most powerful abilities ) is even more minute. Typically, Agents are only implanted with cellular modifications, and occasionally recieve minor organ implantations. The most powerful CyberOps agents have, however, received major organ implants, and have received drastic cellular modifications. Only 19 CyberOps agents have survived the more invasive procedures. Schpein has killed over 20 potential agents in attempts to complete these more invasive procedures, and as such is limited by Colonel Ray on how often he gets to attempt them.